A request
by faithlessducks
Summary: Gwen has a small request for Arthur. She doesn't know how to ask without hurting his feelings. She wants him to wear something besides his chainmail. Then, Gwen begins to notice other strange things around the castle. Merlin and Gwen decided to sneak off and visit Morgana's hut. Things begin to spiral out of control. Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Softly, Gwen fingered delicate golden embroidery on Pendragon Red velvet. Jane's designs on her feast gown were delicate and exquisite. It was a beautiful gown. Smiling, Gwen stood before Arthur as he ruffled his blonde hair, slightly damp from his bath. A toweling cloth around his trim waist. Gwen ignored naughty thoughts forming in her head. Her sweet brown eyes swept towards his designated clothing for the feast.

"Arthur."

'Yes, Guinevere."

Gwen lowered her eyes shyly. Arthur's blue eyes grew concern over the return of Guinevere's shyness.

"Is it the Noble women of Court?"

Gwen shook her head as she struggled to form her words in a polite manner.

"I have a request."

Arthur rushed over to grab her trembling cold hands. "Anything," he responded earnestly. "I will deny you nothing."

Gwen rested a cool hand on his hard cheek, stroking lightly. Gazing into his perfect blue eyes, "Can you wear something besides…. your chainmail… to the feast. Anything except the chainmail to the feast."

Arthur stared dumbfound at his wife.

A/n: Get that boy out of the chainmail! He had such nice clothes during Series 1 and 2. Does anyone know a reasonably priced EBook cover artist?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's blue eyes roamed over his chainmail, it was faithful and loving companion. His hand tightened on his bath sheet. He didn't know what to say to his wife. Guinevere didn't ask for anything. His chainmail was like a second skin. Arthur rubbed his hand over his silky blonde hair.

"Guinevere…. I don't know."

Gwen fluttered her eyelashes seductively." I love you in your white tunic. Or your blue jacket… it deepens the color of your eyes."

Arthur blushed.

"Just tonight?"

A/N: Arthur is Linus with his chainmail!


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin rushed into Arthur and Gwen's apartment. He flinched when he spotted Arthur wrapped in a bathing sheet. Gwen gazing upon Arthur with loving eyes as Arthur tightened his gripped on the cloth.

Gwen smiled in Merlin's direction.

"Merlin,' Gwen gushed. "Can you help us?"

Merlin blushed. "I rather not."

Gwen lowered her eyes as a faint red flush covered her skin. "I would like Arthur to wear something other than his chainmail to the feast,"

Merlin's laughter crackled circled them. "She has a point."

Gwen tipped her head as she stared at Merlin. "Maybe, you could wear a different scarf, Merlin?"

Merlin paled. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"My scarf," Merlin questioned. "What's wrong with my scarf, Gwen?" His hand rose protectively to shield his precious from Gwen's questioning brown eyes.

"Merlin, do you ever launder your scarf… You sleep it in it…. It's almost as bad as that chainmail."

"I'm ready for battle in my chainmail, Guinevere!"

"Stop letting anyone into the castle! You could wear regular clothing. Uther didn't wear a chainmail, every day."

Arthur's brows knitted together. "I need to dress, Guinevere. Could you…"

Gwen's lips curved into a smirk. "That's another thing why do you get dressed with Merlin in the room?"

"Yes, Arthur… I could do without it, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur twisted his lips into a deep pout. "I can bathe without Merlin. I can dress without Merlin! I'm King of Camelot." Arthur tightened his grip on his bathing sheet. "Now, I'm going to dress alone in my chamber without either of you," Arthur remarked stonily as he stalked behind a changing screen.

Merlin smirked. "He wears the chainmail because he's fat, chubby, portly, and ….I can't think of another word for fat."

"How does beheaded work for you, Merlin," Arthur called from behind his screen. "Both of you out!"

"Arthur," Gwen chided softly. "I'm your wife-"

"Still my subject… wife or queen. You let Merlin call me fat."

"If the fat fits," Arthur," Gwen yelled as she swept from the room.

Merlin chased after Gwen as he struggled not to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur leaned back in his chair as the aroma of freshly roasted herb encrusted capon. It was cooked to perfection… crispy brown skin, a faint dusting of herbs across the top and tiny specks of visible capon juice. Arthur smiled in glee as Merlin scooped a piece of succulent meat from a serving tray. Arthur's eyes shifted downwards in a deep frown when Merlin placed his capon on Gwen's plate. Arthur stared at his serving from Merlin presented him with a capon… half the size of Gwen's.

"Merlin, what's wrong with my plate?"

"Nothing… Gwen needs a few pounds. You can see her collarbone."

"Merlin!" Gwen chided furiously.

"I haven't seen any bones on you in a longtime. Would you care for more vegetables, Arthur?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen eyed her remaining Capon with distaste as her stomach indicated that she could possibly eat another morsel of food. Merlin hurried over to refill her wine goblet.

"Gwen, you have to eat… all of it."

"I'm stuffed like a bird, Merlin."

"You can't make him gloat."

Arthur's blue gaze watched them intently from across the room. Smiling, Gwen raised her goblet to her husband.

"He's watching, Gwen."

"Fine, but I'm going to wash the scarf and knit you a new one."

"My scarf?"

Merlin's hand rose protectively to guard his faithful possession. A brilliant thought formed in his mind

"Fine, you stop wearing purple in every shade."

Gwen shook from the intensity of his words.

"Leave my purple alone, and I'll stay away from your scarf."

"Deal, we need to focus on our common foe."

Gwen nodded.

"Chainmail," Gwen spat as she watched her husband patting his metal nightgown.

"Being Arthur's servant," Merlin frowned as he thought of picking crumbs out of Arthur's chainmail.

Their laughter floated around the feast.

Sighing, Gwen patted Merlin's hand. "I miss the old days."

"I'm still living the old days."

Arthur frowned deeply_. What are they planning?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Guinevere," Arthur whispered as his stomach grumbled again.

"I'm starving. "

Carefully, he twisted his body to gaze at his sleeping wife. He caught her drinking a draught sent by Gauis when he entered their chamber. He noticed her hands resting on her flat middle. She appeared rather tired. So, Arthur decided not to demand an explanation about her draught. Instead, he cradled her in his arms until Guinevere fell asleep. He watched her for a few hours because Guinevere groaned in her sleep and scowled in discomfort. Finally, she slipped into a deeper sleep.

"I'm hungry."

Arthur swung his legs out of bed.

"That's cold," he complained when his feet touched the icy floor.

"Which way is the kitchen?"

Arthur grabbed deep red velvet robe and tiptoed out of their chamber. Lowering his head in shame, "Which way is the kitchen," Arthur asked a royal guard meekly.

Arthur decided that he liked the kitchen. It was warm and inviting. His stomach grumbled happily when he devoured chunks of cold Capon.

"Yes, I've missed you."


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur nuzzled Gwen's neck as sunlight filtered across their chamber. Her heavy eyelids fluttered a few times before she smiled at her husband.

"Arthur, you're up early."

Arthur cupped her face gently. "I'm going to start practicing before the knights. Go back to sleep."

"Oh," Gwen yawned.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit tired."

"Sleep today. I'm warning your maid to stay away."

Several hours later, Gwen stretched before she swung her feet to the floor. A bit of bright blue fabric caught her eye. She spotted Arthur's blue jacket tossed on the floor. His brown leather duster flung across a table. A few pair of pants tossed on the wardrobe.

"What happened here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen peeked around the side of the castle. Her brown eyes located Arthur as he spun, flung his sword, and hopped over his knights. An older red tunic clung to his sweaty body as he challenged his knights to face him.

Merlin caught a glimpse of purple satin as he rushed away from the training site. Carefully, he slipped Gwen out of Arthur's sight.

"What is he doing?"

"He's forcing his Knights through drill after drill. He's like a beast."

"Why," Gwen wondered. "He might hurt himself."

"He's fat."

"Merlin… he's not fat… a bit softer than before he became king."

"How would you know?"

Gwen blushed as a hand rubbed the back of her neck. "His torso was harder when we hugged a few years back."

"Oh. How's your stomach ache?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Much better… I have an idea." Gwen peered over Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin?"

"Gwen."

"Why doesn't Percy wear sleeves?"

A/N: Question…. Did they ever state the difference in age between Arthur and Morgana? Or Arthur and Gwen. I'm thinking no. I know Arthur was 20 or 21, and Merlin was 18. Gwen and Morgana were never addressed, correct?


	11. Chapter 11

Percy grinned sweetly when a beaming Gwen approached him on the training field. His blonde brows knitted together when she paused suddenly, and appeared to be in deep thought. Percy wondered what troubled Gwen; suddenly, she continued in his direction with determination written across her face. He noticed Merlin walking slowly behind her, rubbing his dark head. Arthur was lost in a daze of clanging metal as his voice boomed in the background.

"Force yourself to defeat your king," Arthur bellowed as sweat drenched his training tunic.

Gwen threw a look over her shoulder before she stepped forward. In soft whisper Gwen muttered, "Percy, why don't you wear sleeves?"

Humor lit Percy's gentle eyes.

"It's an ancient family secret. The males in my family lost the right to wear sleeves because we require looms and looms of fabric to sew a tunic. Don't tell anyone. You must guard my secret with your life."

Puckering her lips, Gwen slapped his chainmail. "Silly."


	12. Chapter 12

Dutifully, Merlin held a basket as Gwen gathered flowers in Camelot's royal gardens. Tiny hands picked various colored delicate roses. Pausing to wipe her sweaty brow, Gwen offered Merlin a perplexed look.

"What troubles you, Gwen?"

_Perhaps, I should speak to Arthur about placing too many demands on Gwen as she finds her footing as a young queen_ Merlin wondered to himself.

"Do you think that green stuff on Morgana's eyes drove her to use her magic in such an evil manner?'

"No, I thought the smirks twisted her mind. So, you think some magic users are good?"

"Perhaps, we should steal her green mold for the good of the kingdom. Yes, not all magic users are bad. What about the man with the unicorn?" Gwen responded carefully. Merlin exhaled a tight breath as he realized Gwen would love him unconditionally.

"You just want an adventure."

"Picking flowers is boring. I handle the Lamia," Gwen replied hopefully.

"He'll shout. Arthur finished killing the Lamia." Merlin decided to keep his magical powers to himself for now.

"When he finds us," Gwen beamed.

A/n: For WCG and her review about green eyeshadow!


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen waited for an owl's hoot… well… Merlin's version of an owl's hoot. She flung her cloak's hood over her dark hair. Peering around a marble column, her eyes searched for guards before she rushed off to meet Merlin for their grand adventure in search of the green goo.

Gwen was quite perplexed over the last few days. Arthur ate less, and spent time in front of the mirror staring at his chest, flexing his muscles. Gwen pretended to ignore him as she stitched a pattern in their chambers. Gwen discovered that she had so many questions about life in Camelot. So many unanswered questions. She needed to seek Percy out again. _Why doesn't Percy speak?_

Somehow, Merlin knew where to locate Morgana's lair.

Merlin tapped his foot as he waited on Gwen.

Gwen tapped his chest lightly. "How do you know where Morgana lives?"

Merlin shrugged. "I could draw Arthur a map, and he would still ignore me about her location.

Gwen shrugged. "So, true."


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur twisted in his cool sheets as he attempted to drift into a deeper sleep. Smacking his lips, Arthur reached for Gwen's warm body to snuggle her deep in his embrace. Arthur tore his mind from a deep sleep when he touched nothing except cool sheets. Sitting up in bed, Arthur's heart thumped in fear," Guinevere?"

Arthur paused for a moment before he rose from bed. Carefully, he stomped over the Queen's chamber. He opened the door. "Guinevere?" Arthur slammed the door shut; in his nightclothes, Arthur stormed over to his chamber door.

"Bring Merlin to me, and awaken the knights. My wife is missing," Arthur roared as panic overtook his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly, Gwen gazed at Morgana's new home as she battled feelings of pity, confusion, and regret. Gwen's heavy heart was burden as she pondered if she had done anything to cause Morgana's great downfall. The hovel was hidden in a wall of dirt; the windows were grimy. In the moonlight, Gwen spotted toads, harmless snakes, and spiders living with Morgana. The door knob was a marred piece of metal. The hovel reeked of loneliness and decay.

"How can she live here? She was a great lady of Camelot."

Merlin patted Gwen's shoulder," Our Morgana is lost to us. Do you want to go in?"

Gwen nodded solemnly.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur's stared blankly into the crackling fire, his piercing blue eyes devoid of any emotion. He yearned for the faint lavender scent he has become so accustomed too, and his ears were desperate to hear the light footsteps that accompanied the scent. To his chagrin, he acknowledged the creeping winter around him. Merlin and Gwen couldn't deal with harsh conditions. He needed to locate his wife and friend. Morgana was a thorn in his side, and he was determined to pluck her once and for all.

Gwen sense of repulsion grew as she wandered around Morgana's hovel. It was musty and damp, even the moon shunned the house. Small hairy, slimy little beasts crawled over her feet. She resisted the creepiness to get to her, and ignored the urge to scream all while wanting to stomp the life out of these creatures.

"Merlin, perhaps this was a bad idea?"

"What you didn't want a reunion with a dear friend," Morgana replied silkily.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, the Queen of Camelot, graces my humble little hut," Morgana whispered softly. She tapped a finger on her cheekbones. "When you were a peasant, Gwen, your hovel was so much nicer than this. Maybe, you knew that you would steal my crown. You plotted and planned to steal my throne. I taught you how sit, speak, eat, and walk like my pet," Morgana raged. Gwen blinked as she stepped backwards into a table. Her hands searching behind her for an object to protect herself as Morgana advanced, her eyes glowing amber.

"Now, Milady, you will pay."

Gwen grabbed a bowl, and tossed the contents at Morgana.


	18. Chapter 18

"Young Warlock, why ever did you leave the young lonely queen in Morgana's hovel, unprotected to summon me for a chat?"

Merlin didn't have a clear answer for the Great Dragon. Merlin was troubled over confronting Morgana with Gwen. He knew Arthur was following close behind. Destiny weighed heavy on his soul.

"Please keep ignoring me, Merlin. You do it so very well," he lamented mournfully. "Heed my warning, Gwen has fallen for Morgana's greatest trick, and the witch followed her usual simple plan. The witch's scheme did not work out as she planned; yet, it was quite successful. Your task will be formidable to break the Queen's mind from Morgana's clasp. I leave you to fix your problems, Merlin. Once, I told you everything after this was your fault. Still, you have not killed the witch."

Waving his hands in frustration, Merlin darted into the woods to locate Gwen. Pausing, Merlin raised his head to view his departing friend," This isn't easy for me!"


	19. Chapter 19

Resting his hand on Morgana's worn door frame, Merlin paused to catch his breath. His ears perked when a sweetly hummed lullaby drifted from a cracked window. He recognized the tune from his childhood when his mother rocked him to sleep. Carefully, Merlin opened the door to be greeted by glowing candles as Gwen walked around the room in small circles, clutching something in her arms.

"Gwen?"

Gwen smiled brilliantly at Merlin," Isn't she beautiful, Merlin?"

Confused, Merlin dropped his hands on his dark hair as he viewed an infant with pale white skin, green eyes, dark curling hair, and a red rosebud mouth. The child slept peacefully in Gwen's protective clasp.

"That isn't Morgana, Gwen, right?"

Gwen nodded her head happily. "This is perfect, Merlin. I can love her like Uther never did. I can make her feel secure with her magic, use it for good. I can be her mother. She won't turn into a monster. I'll love the darkness out of her."

"Gwen, Arthur will never…"

"He leaves me all of the time, alone. Sad and lonely in the chamber. Ruling alone with Gauis. I'm the only women in court without a child. Now, I have a baby. He can stay home. He won't need to search for Morgana."

"Gwen, this enchantment could wear off," Merlin warned.

"Then, I would have been a mother for a few days. I will not leave her."


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur paused outside of a small hut deep in the woods near the Northern borders. He assumed Morgana lived in the small home, and she held his Guinevere and Merlin as her hostages. His sword drawn over his head, Arthur signaled for the knights to surround the house. His blonde head nodded for Percy to kick open the door. Arthur rushed into the home; Excalibur clattered to the floor as shock washed over Arthur's mind.

Merlin scooted away from a cooing baby as little arms waved in the air. Hurriedly, Gwen swept dust from the floor. A pot of vegetable soup bubbled in the hearth.

"What is going on here," Arthur roared.

Dropping the broom, Gwen leapt into Arthur's waiting arms; she planted joyful kisses on his face. Merlin shrugged and pointed to a small pink bundle swaddled in blankets. Carrying Gwen in his embrace, Arthur moved toward his manservant.

His nose scrunched in dismay as Arthur peered into a pair of green eyes.

"That isn't Morgana?"

"Oh, it is," Merlin muttered. "I told Gwen that we aren't keeping her, and she ignored me. So, get to being king, and lay down the law of the land."

"Why can't we keep Morgana?"

Arthur's mouth dropped in horror as he placed Gwen on her feet, offering his wife a firm stern gaze.

"How many reasons do you need, Guinevere?"


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur stared deeply into those soft brown eyes, innocent like a newborn fawn. A profound sadness lingering in Gwen's eyes. A hot tremor heated the skin of his hand when she touched him lightly. Her soft lips parted as she entered such sorrowful words that tore at his heart.

"I'm the only one woman in Court without a baby. I'm lonely, Arthur. I don't have any real friends except the Knights. You always take them with you. She's a harmless baby, what could it hurt? If she's creates mayhem, we can send her away. I've asked so little of you. Please don't deny me."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Percy rubbed his eyes. Elyan jumped when Morgana touched his hand.

"That's why you don't fall in love with them. Most wicked and pleasurable thing in Albion, women. Love and leave them, they hold all of the power," Gwaine remarked.

"We'll eat dinner, and have a good night sleep." Arthur ordered. "In the morning, we ride for Camelot."

"Arthur," Gwen questioned.

"With Morgana. Guinevere, this is temporary. We'll work on our own baby."

"Not in here, tonight," Elyan yelped.

Arthur shot him a blistering look.

"Who is taking care of that baby," Merlin complained. "I bet I'm going to have to change nappies, and feed her. I bet she has a spell in that cooing.

"Shut up, Merlin."


	22. Chapter 22

Gwen placed a swaddled Morgana on her shoulder, gently patting her back until a loud burping sound filled their camp in a grassy green meadow.

"Gwaine, Morgana smirked at us," Merlin complained. "That baby is going to kill all of Camelot."

"I have no doubt that the wee lass is quite evil, and she seduced Gwen with her giggles, and gummy smiles."

"What can we do to save Gwen?"

Laughing, Gwaine clapped his stomach when he spotted Elyan making a large curve to avoid his sister and baby Morgana. His eyes darted over to cast suspicious looks at Morgana.

"The spell will wear off, Merlin, and we must be ready."

"Waiting as usual."

"This is Arthur's fault. He should have been in Gwen's bed every night, instead of searching with us, Merlin. Her body should have been ripe with a child by now. Then, Morgana wouldn't have power over her."

"I don't have any words."


	23. Chapter 23

Gauis' white eyebrow slowly rose when Gwen bounced happily into the citadel cradling a baby. Her strong voice ordered her maids to locate a cradle, and deliver it to the Royal chamber. Arthur and his knights walked warily behind a beaming Gwen as she rushed past Gauis. Gwen paused suddenly, and rushed back to Gauis, planting a kiss on his wrinkled face. His eyes widened at the sight of a sleeping Morgana. Catching his breath, Gauis stared in fury at Merlin.

"Merlin, why ever did you to run into the woods with Gwen? Is that infant truly Morgana?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's Morgana, and we are going to die at hands of an infant."

"Merlin, that she demon, child of the knight, spawn from the veil can't stay here."

Sighing, Merlin wiped his face. "It's okay. We're all scared of that baby. Her chubby hands stole Gwen's heart away. Control Gwen… control Arthur.

"I can't believe it."

"Check the books, old man," Gwaine mentioned as he hurried by.


	24. Chapter 24

Morgana clapped her hands as she watched Gwaine, Gauis, Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Percy, and Merlin staring intently at her. A bit of droll poured out of her mouth when she grinned at her court. Fat tears welled in her green eyes when they frowned at her sweet smile. Her rosy lips quivered as her sad wails tore at Arthur's heart. Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur scooped Morgana into his arms, and began to rub her back.

"She is warm and smells amazing," Arthur remarked.

"Have you lost your mind," Merlin yelled.


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur's eyes flicked over his parchment when he heard a noise at the Council room's door. Annis' words would have to wait for a moment. Gwen's panic stricken maid stumbled into the room clutching her chest.

"Milady needs you!"

Grabbing his sword, Arthur raced out of his council meeting with his knights and Merlin following closely on his heels. Gauis walked slowly; he couldn't keep up with the blasted commotion in the castle. Arthur steeled his mind to kill his sister, if she harmed Guinevere. Catching his breath, Arthur raised his sword as he entered his chamber.

"Dada," Morgana mumbled happily as her arms reached for Arthur.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone stood in Arthur and Gwen's chamber watching Morgana toddling around smiling and hugging a soft doll. Occasionally, she would rush over to take a bite of a biscuit, and pat her nurse's leg until she was given a bit of milk.

"I've always said anything that bleeds for a week, and doesn't die is evil... women are born evil with fun parts. They can weaken a good man. Morgana transformed from a baby held in your arms, Gwen. To a little lass that can walk and eat. She's evil," Gwaine reasoned. "Morgana has a black soul."

Gwen was speechless about Morgana's transformation. She loved having her own baby. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't know what to say," Gwen cried as she raced into her rarely used private sitting room.

Arthur gave Merlin a fierce look. "This is your fault. You took her into the woods," before Arthur followed his wife.

Morgana's bottom lip quivered when her parents left her alone.

"Mama? Dada?"

Rubbing her eyes, Morgana walked to Elyan and wrapped herself around his boot.

His eyes widened in shock. "Please remove her. She tortured me with a snake thing for hours," he whined fearfully.


	27. Chapter 27

Morgana sat on Gauis' table sucking her thumb, staring at a circle of men. She giggled when Gauis touched her bare belly. Her dark curls bounced in glee when Gauis poured herbs over her head. Clapping her hands, Morgana stared at her dada with wide green eyes. After a while, she yawned loudly and settled down for a nap. Arthur covered her with a soft blanket knitted by her mother, Gwen.

"I can't turn her back into an adult. We need to wait," Gauis informed the collection of men.

"We are going to die."

8*8

Arthur said nothing when a three year old Morgana sucking her thumb greeted him at breakfast a week later.

"Good Morning, Papa."

"Good morning, Morgana."

"Thumb out of your mouth, Morgana," Gwen chastised gently.

"Yes, Mama."

Merlin entered their chamber with a tray of food. He spun on his heel, and hurried away from her.


	28. Chapter 28

Gwen needed to speak with Cook about preparations over a feast for a pending visit from Queen Annis. She asked Arthur to watch Morgana while she was gone. Arthur nodded in agreement as he read a parchment at his desk. However, Gwen forgot to inform him that Morgana refused to take a nap, and was rather cranky. Morgana turned her green eyes in Arthur's direction. She was hungry and desired a biscuit. Walking over to Arthur, she patted Arthur's leg for his attention.

"Biscuit, Papa please?"

"No, Morgana, it's almost lunch time."

Morgana hadn't heard the word from Arthur during her time with the Pendragons. Her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"I want a biscuit."

Arthur looked up from his parchment. "I said no. You need to eat lunch."

"Biscuit."

"No, that's my final word. Listen to your king and father, Morgana."

Tears welled up in her eyes as her lips pouted in dismay. Tears formed in her eyes, Morgana began to stamp her feet loudly.

"I want a biscuit!"

"Stop that this instant, Morgana Pendragon. I command you as king!"

Morgana's stomping made the castle's ramparts shake. Stained glass windows rattled in the royal chamber. Merlin, Gaius, and the knights rushed to Arthur's chamber to discover Morgana in the throes of a tantrum. Her little face was beet feet as she laid on her stomach kicking her feet while screaming," I want a biscuit."

"Do something."

"Like what?"

"Kill her. Kill her now."

"Maybe, we should think about killing her."

"Morgana Pendragon, stop that crying and shouting this instant, young lady," a calm voice called from the doorway.

Everyone turned their head to gaze at Gwen standing in the doorway wearing her stern face.

Morgana lowered her legs when she spotted Gwen.

Calmly, Gwen walked to a table and removed a chair. She carried it to center of the room. Looking at Morgana, she pointed at the chair. The little girl wiped her eyes and walked slowly to the chair with her head down. She said nothing when she climbed into the chair and looked sadly at Gwen.

"Sorry, Papa."

"This is what we have done wrong. We need Gwen to manage Morgana," Gaius reasoned." Gwen was always her prime caretaker. What if the spell returned Morgana to her happiest stage in life when Gwen cared for her?"

Gwen sorted. "I figured that out weeks ago.'

"Why didn't you say anything?'

"You never bothered to ask. A little request…you will not kill her," Gwen said pointedly. Her stare frightened Arthur and his companion.

"Yes, Guinevere."

"Maybe, we should persuade Morgana to join our fight. I think somebody else … Gwen … is the evil one," Gwaine replied coughing.

"I heard that."

A/N: I'm American… blonde is blonde for everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue 3 years

"Papa, something is in my wardrobe, a monster."

Arthur opened his eyes to peer at Morgana standing next to his bed.

"Pet, it's probably one of your old friends. Trust me, it won't eat you."

"What? I'm not friends with monster."

"Not anymore."

"Papa!"

"You're a warrior princess… go get rid of it."

"I'm only six. I'm not a warrior princess."

Arthur rubbed his eyes to help him think. It was hard to deal with his sister/daughter when he wasn't fully awake. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Gwen was sounded asleep like a baby.

"Can I get in?"

Sighing, Arthur lifted Morgana into bed with them. She snuggled into the center resting her head on Gwen's shoulder.

"That's my spot."

"I'm scared; I need Mama."

"We have a treaty… you get Mama during the day. She's mine at night.

"Monster! I can't sleep."

"I've told you before night time visits. You don't have to wake me up, climb in."

Arthur settled back into his bed as Morgana placed her icy foot on his bare leg. Arthur swallowed a yelp as he drifted back to sleep in his warm covers. Impulsively, he turned over to kiss Guinevere's' forehead. He jumped back when he discovered Morgana staring at him, her small fingers touching Gwen's hair.

"Papa, can I have a baby sister?"

"No, you had a sister before it was a disaster."

8*8

Merlin's writhed hand touched Morgana's face as they stood before a primary school. His blue eyes checked for her book bag and lunch. Her face was clean from dirt spots, and she selected weather appropriate attire.

"I have a request, Morgana."

"What?"

"Please, behave today at school. I'm an old man, and I can't deal with modern parent –teacher meetings. I don't care about your progress. It's been a long life with you. You never fooled me with your little girl act. I should have spared myself this misery, and threw you into a lake as a little girl."

"Such means words from my kind uncle."

"Whatever, where's your assignments?

"Why do I have to go to school? I know everything."

"Because, I'm not going to jail because I didn't enroll you in school. How about starting the aging process again!"

"No, I'm happy as a little girl. If I turned into an adult. You would have torn me away from my mama. Gwen loved me and she forgave me. Arthur grew to love me as his daughter. Hell, even the knights forgave me. Uncle Elyan was still a bit afraid of meowed were happy in Camelot when I came back as a child. Until, you allowed Morded to kill my papa."

"You killed your papa. Don't bring up Morded!"

"No, I didn't it. One day we will have to find new Morded, and pay him a visit."

"Uther? Little girls aren't blood thirsty!"

"I delivered justice. Besides, upon his death Arthur was crowned king."

"You tricky little vixen. I'm going to start sleeping with one eye open!

"You're immortal like me. I can't kill you."

"I'll never be freed from you. Please strike me down. I've suffered long enough."

"Uncle Merlin, I don't have a clue about your funny words."

"Just be good."

"When will Papa and Mama return?"

"Why we aren't moving into a castle."

"I love my parents."

"Really, you tried to murder Arthur and Gwen numerous times."

"Gwen and Arthur, my parents, showered me with love. When are they coming back? I want to listen to Mama sing. Even though, let's kill her was your favorite words."

"What do you mean was?"

"So, mean!" Morgana looked around for an audience. "I want my Mummy."

"Shut up, you worthless little ding bat. I knew you faked it. So do I! I don't know. Soon, I can't spend another 1, 000 years with you. No, I'm not going to purchase anything that resembles a Barbie. Gwen better be with Arthur," Merlin mumbled. "You can't die. You haven't aged. Demon high priestess. The exorcist was based on you.

"You need to take a draught for your mad ramblings. I promise to be good."

Merlin waved goodbye to Morgana as he stumbled away using a cane to aid his walking.

Morgana waved happily until Bobby tugged her braid hard. Her eyes glowed amber as she stalked off to fight her foe.

"Maybe, I won't be good today."

A/N: Kids are born with a clean slate. Adults ruin children. Morgana made better choices when she was given a second chance and showered with love.


End file.
